


The Path He Walks

by Fire_light



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_light/pseuds/Fire_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Brand new to all of this. Brand new to showing my stuff to people and also writing fic's. I'm unfortunately not (for now) a Marvel expert, but I'm working on that so if things don't add up to the proper Marvel universe, sorry in advance and please be patient.<br/>I don't own anything, it's all Marvel's and respective parties. No thievery intended, just good fun.<br/>It mentions that Thor and Loki are 20 and 17, they are at this point old enough to go around by themselves but still considered stupid teen's. Not all together positive how old they would be to Asgardians, but in human age they are 20 and 17<br/>I'm also using Magi as a derogatory term, akin to Mud Blood</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new to all of this. Brand new to showing my stuff to people and also writing fic's. I'm unfortunately not (for now) a Marvel expert, but I'm working on that so if things don't add up to the proper Marvel universe, sorry in advance and please be patient.  
> I don't own anything, it's all Marvel's and respective parties. No thievery intended, just good fun.  
> It mentions that Thor and Loki are 20 and 17, they are at this point old enough to go around by themselves but still considered stupid teen's. Not all together positive how old they would be to Asgardians, but in human age they are 20 and 17  
> I'm also using Magi as a derogatory term, akin to Mud Blood

"Thor what are we doing?"  
"You trust me brother?"  
Thor smiled, clapped Loki on the back and entered the dark ruined building, leaving Loki outside in the street, the sun fading behind his back with really no other option but to follow him.  
"Not," he muttered to himself, walking through the crooked door. "When you give me that look."  
Loki followed Thor and entered a different world.   
Inside it was crowded. There was too many people shoved into such a small space. Then the smell hit him; sweaty bodies, pipe smoke, mead and a hint of something rotting underneath it all. The smoke hung thick in the air making Loki's eyes water slightly. Thor had slipped through the crowd somewhere ahead of him leaving Loki in the throng of people.  
He was being bumped and jostled from all sides, people were shouting and screaming. Loki was pretty sure that the man that had just bumped into him had taken his money pouch. Not that it mattered, there was spell on the pouch itself so that it could only be opened by him and would always return back to Loki.   
Someone moved and Loki suddenly was able to see what everyone was excited about.   
Fights.  
It was a fight house. People were gathered around a ring that had been dug down into the floor. Loki watched and in the ring right now were two fighters going at each other like animals. People were betting on each fight and cheering on the winners and screaming at the losers.   
Loki caught up to Thor and joined him at a table that had been set up, to orchestrate the fights.  
"Ah! Here he is." Thor pounded Loki on the back and turned back to the man behind the table. "We fight together, anyone who wants to."  
The man laughed.  
"These are real fights boy, go back and play in the school yard."  
Loki touched Thor's arm trying to get his attention "Thor." They had caught the attention of several people. Scruffy looking men who were watching them with great interest.   
But Thor ignored Loki and continued to talk with the man who organized the fights. Thor's arm clamping around Loki's shoulders.  
"Anyone who wants to." Thor dropped a small bag of coins on the table. "And we'll go easy on them.  
The man laughed again; but Loki could see him eyeing them and the coin bag with beady eyes and sizing them up.   
Loki shook Thor's arm off and folded his arms and glared back. Being only 799 he was almost tall as Thor, who was 842, but he was much skinnier and gangly.   
Most people assumed that he couldn't hold his own in a fight. He used this to his advantage most times. Anyone that he had to fight soon learned that even though he was thought to be small, he could hold his own against even Thor.  
The man's face broke out into a greedy smile; this was going to be easy winnings. The boys were dressed in fine clothing and the skinny one clearly didn't want to be here. Most likely they were noble brats who had money to burn. He grabbed the bag and it disappeared into the folds of his dirty robe sealing the deal.   
It was a common scam; the boys would fight, probably lose, then one of the girls will get them drunk and then have them drink the rest of their money and then toss them out.  
"Fine, you've got a fight in five minutes. Hand to hand only unless otherwise decided. Healing stones can be bought on your way out the door."  
Thor smiled and pulled Loki off to the side, near the wall and away from the crowd of people.  
"Well brother?"  
"Thor this is insane!" Thor chuckled and Loki closed his eyes; frustrated. "Why are we doing this?"  
"You wanted to go out and do something." Thor looked hurt at Loki's outburst, but Loki didn't really care.   
"I thought we were going to go for a ride or a drink, not get ourselves killed in a fighting match!" Loki looked around at the unsavory characters that were now looking there way due to his outburst. Loki turned away and more quietly continued. "Did you see him grin at us? We're going to be killed!"  
"I have no doubt in my skills or yours." Thor put his hand on Loki's shoulder to calm him. "Besides this is more fun than any of those things. Come on."  
Thor walked away from Loki leaving him with the only option of following him, again. They walked down some stairs and Loki was able to see some of the fighters up close. They must have come out of earlier fights. Some men were beat so badly that they were laying in an unconscious heap.   
Loki began to have a bad feeling about all this.  
"Weapons."  
A hunched over man sat at the entrance to the rink, he was holding out his hand. Thor dropped his short sword and Loki removed his dagger. The old man laughed as they went by and Loki's bad feeling intensified.  
Loki followed Thor into one of the rinks. The rink was sunk into the ground and had wooden fencing built up around the perimeter. Dirt floor and dirt walls up until the wood started, the rink was huge, Thor and Loki entered through one of the doors, at the bottom of the rink.  
The crowd above them was yelling and placing bets. Thor was smiling enjoying the attention, waving at the crowd. But Loki was watching the other doors; waiting for their opponent to appear. The way that the crowd was laughing and the way that the man had acted earlier; Loki didn't think that they were about to get a fair fight.   
They weren't.  
Three men came out into the rink. Loki shot a look over at Thor, he was enjoying this!  
"You take the one on the left, I've got the one's on the right."  
"If we live through this, I'm going to kill you."  
Thor only laughed and Loki turned and faced his attacker. He was taller then Loki, but he was also bigger than Thor. The giant of a man was just generally bigger, in all respects. Knuckles cracking, face sneering he advanced. Loki shook out his arms, being mobile would be the key to this fight.  
Loki stood there shifting his weight from one foot to the other waiting for the other man to make the first move. The man attacked arms out trying to grab him. Loki simply ducked and sidestepped. Letting the brute run right past him.  
The crowd jeered; people were yelling at Loki to stand and fight. Loki just rolled his eyes; they wanted a show, Loki just wanted to leave. He turned back to where the man had run past. Never turn you back on an enemy.  
The man had stopped and now he was walking back.  
Angry.  
"You going to fight me boy? Or just prance around?"  
Loki smirked at the man as he charged again. Loki feinted left knowing that the man would be expecting him to do that but darted to the right at the last moment. Letting the man run right past on the other side.  
"I would fight you; if I knew that you could handle a real fight."   
The man sneered and this time didn't run at Loki he instead tried to get up close and personal. The man swung with his right and Loki dodged to the left, grabbed the man's fist and twisted his arm around. Using the giant's own force against him Loki shoved him away. The giant immediately spun using the momentum to grab Loki into a death grip around his neck and arm. Loki brought his elbow back and rammed it into the man's side. When the man curled into the pain Loki smacked his head back into the giant's mouth and nose.   
The giant immediately shoved Loki away and Loki rubbed the back of his head. That had hurt. Looking at the amount of blood coming from the man's nose Loki assumed it had hurt the giant worse than it had hurt Loki.   
Loki glanced around the ring, to his direct right Thor was going at the two other men. Thor currently had one in a headlock and the other about to be. Loki scoffed, Thor was such an idiot, the biggest grin on his face as he pummeled and got pummeled. Out of the corner of his eye Loki saw his own opponent's fist coming right at him. He brought his arm up, his full attention being brought sharply back to his own fight.   
"Now we fight for real boy, no more holding back."  
The giant's arm had twisted Loki's this time and forced him to turn his back on the man.   
"Thought you were fighting for real." Loki talked over his shoulder. "How embarrassing, losing to a child."  
Loki wasn't quite prepared for the choke hold that happened. The man's hands easily circling Loki's neck. He reached up with his free arm and muttered the spell to light a ball of seidr magic in the giant's face. While not all together that bright it was enough to startle the man and he dropped Loki.  
Loki backed up a few steps, giving himself time to whisper the rest of the spell extinguishing the light and also gauge the reaction of his opponent. The giant stood blinking and glaring at Loki. Wiping his hand over his eyes, trying to remove the sun spot.   
"Magi."  
The man spat the insult at Loki but did not approach. Loki flashed him a wolfish grin. He let his seidr burn in his eyes and along his hands. The giant took a step back fear flirting across his face.  
Loki's smiled widened a tiny bit. He was beginning to understand maybe why Thor liked this. The giant got a hard look in his eye and lunged after him. Loki swept himself low, causing the aim of the giant to shift; then abruptly stood up. The giant fell right past Loki and Loki hit him solidly on the head to prevent him from rising. Even if the man didn't knock himself out the blow to the neck should keep him down.  
"Game. Set. Match."  
This was too easy, Loki looked over at Thor and he was going fine too, finishing up as well. Then he looked up into the crowd; they were cheering and chanting something that Loki couldn't figure out.  
"Thor."  
"Busy!"  
Thor was busy all right, he was punching and brawling with the two other people, One was underneath him while the other was in a headlock. Thor did one last punch and then he stood up. The other two men were out cold and Thor was victorious.  
Men came out and helped the men who lost out of the rink, and another man came out and raised Thor's hand and walked Thor around the rink.   
Loki tried to get Thor out of the rink, but he wasn't leaving. Loki had to practically drag him out of the rink. Thor then wanted to go and get their winnings, but Loki saw the look on the collectors face and just pulled Thor along. Getting out of here as fast as possible would be the best thing to do.  
Someone clamped a hand on Loki's shoulder and stopped him cold.  
"That was one of the fastest fight I've ever seen, come drinks on me."  
The man hauled Thor and Loki to one of the tables at the bar and ordered drinks. The drinks came and Thor downed his, Loki took one sip and put the drink down. It was very very strong stuff. Not too keen to get drunk tonight Loki watched as Thor downed another drink and another, the stranger laughing and keeping up with him.  
"Thor?"  
Thor was now singing some drinking song with the stranger, thoroughly drunk at this point. Loki sighed, Thor was making a fool of himself, not that that was different it was just they were still gathering looks from fighters. Loki didn't see the men that they had fought but that didn't mean that they weren't there. Loki didn't want to be here when they came looking from them; which they undoubtedly would.  
It was an hour before Loki could convince a very drunk Thor to leave. The fight house was practically empty when Loki finally followed a stumbling Thor out the door. Thor wasn't quite fall down drunk, but he was getting there.  
"I had fun tonight Loki."  
"You are an idiot."  
"Yes, but that was fun wasn't it?" Thor smiled at Loki and pointed at him. "You did have fun."  
"Maybe," Thor's smile was infectious and Loki felt himself smiling as well. "let's go before-"  
"Oh don't leave yet, the fun is just starting."  
A group of five men stood in a semicircle preventing any access to the alley that would lead to back to the street. Loki recognized three of the men as the men that he and Thor had fought in the rink earlier.  
And they were not happy.  
"You come back for another beating?"  
Thor laughed and looked at Loki amused, and while his back was turned he was jumped by two of the men. Most likely the two men that he beat earlier, it was a much more fairer fight now that Thor was drunk. Loki moved out of the way as they rolled towards him, placing himself right in the path of the three men that were left.  
They advanced.  
"Three on one seems a little unfair." The three men continued to move in on Loki and he was running out of space to back up with. "How about I beat you one at a time? That would work for me."  
None of the men said anything, they had cornered Loki; that's all that they cared about. If he didn't have the room to run around them he couldn't get away.  
"Nowhere to run now boy.  
"Lucky I don't need the space."  
Loki dodged the attack from the closest man to him. Blocked the second man's jab at his face. But he felt the third man's punch connect on his back. The air was forced out of his lungs and Loki arched away from the fist in his back and stumbled.  
The two men other men quickly grabbed Loki's arm and forced him to kneel.the first man struck Loki square in the stomach and Loki doubled over in pain. The other men holding his arms laughed cruelly and straighten Loki up for another go. Loki realized that it was none other than the giant from earlier that night.  
"What's the matter? Won't fight back?"  
In response Loki started to let his seidr glow on his hands, fully prepared lash out with his seidr and disable the men for a few days. The man quickly stuck Loki in the stomach again, and successfully stopped the magic display.  
"What's the matter Magi? No more magic lights?"  
"Do you always return to a fight with two extra men?" Loki involuntarily groaned when the punch hit him again. Why can't I keep my mouth shut sometime's? The man pulled back and swung again, this time for Loki's face. Right on his nose. Blood immediately started to gush. Loki looked over to see where Thor was but couldn't see anything except the fist that was coming at his face again. Loki took several more punches from the man, several to his ribs and one more to his face.  
"What's the matter boy? No more snappy comebacks?"  
Loki looked up at the giant, made eye contact him, and stomped on the man's foot to his right. The man immediately let go and fell away. Loki turned on his other foot and swung his suddenly free arm and connected his elbow with the second man's face. He dropped Loki and Loki turned to the third and last man, rage filled him causing his seidr to burn bright around him. No longer kept to his hands Loki's entire figure was light up.   
Loki wiped his face, ran a quick healing spell to stop the bleeding. It wasn't perfect he was still bleeding but no longer gushing blood. Loki glanced over to where he has last seen Thor; Thor was beaten up almost as badly as Loki was, but he was victorious all the same. Thor even seemed sober, which was a bonus. The two men that Thor had been fighting had fled. Thor stood and shook out his arms and then sat back down. Either sick from drinking or he had had a hit to his head.  
When Loki turned back to his own man, he was gone too, disappeared down the alley and into the street.  
"Now," Loki said to the prone figure of Thor on the ground. "Can we finally get out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight

They walked back to the palace. The walk back was quiet, it was late and most of the city was asleep. They passed few people and a couple of guards which they hid from. They probably didn't have to hid, but they also weren't supposed to be out. So they hid themselves down alleys and avoided the main roads.  
When they had gotten inside the palace they split up; Thor giving Loki a nod and a silent goodnight going to his rooms and Loki going to his.  
Loki caught a glimpse of himself in the glass panes of a window and flinched. He was covered in blood; it was all down his front. Loki gingerly touched his nose, it wasn't broken, but it had probably come very close.  
Loki tried to mop up his blood the best he could, but it was all down his tunic and all over his hand from when he had held his nose, so now he was just spreading the blood. Loki gave up, the tunic was most likely ruined and he'd just have to hear a lecture about fighting tomorrow when the maid informed his mother.   
Loki straightened up and winced, he was going to get it tomorrow. Frigga could give a solid tongue lashing which Loki was on the receiving end of far too much.   
Damn everything ached.  
Loki stumbled through the moon lit library, one of the quicker ways to his rooms. The library had two different entrances and the second was close to his rooms; it wasn't necessarily a straight shot from here to there, but it sure beat the long round about way through the corridors. Plus there was less of a chance of running into anyone if he went through the library. Thinking about the walk to his rooms Loki felt like maybe just crashing here for the night would be best. Loki walked along the back wall, his rooms were so far away. If he just stayed in his nook for the night then that would be ok.   
The nook was once just a simple window seat with unused bookcases on each side, but Loki about a year ago, had dragged some rugs and several blankets and pillows back there. He had also moved some of the book shelves around so that there was only a small opening left to get in through.   
His own private reading space.   
None of the servants were allowed to clean or even come back there so Loki would be safe from anyone while he nursed his injuries for the night. He slipped past the bookcases and collapsed onto the pile of blankets. Only there was someone already on the pile of blankets.   
Who ever it was gasped and spasmed; promptly shoving Loki away and off of them. Loki surprised shoved back and hissed, the movement catching on his side. They tussled for a second while each tried to get a grip on the other. Loki shoved them against the wall and they it knocked their head pretty hard. They stopped and Loki grabbed the upper arms of the other person, they jerked away and Loki received a resounding slap on his cheek.   
"Ow! Stop! Stop!" Loki secured a firmer grip on the others person's arms; now on their wrists to prevent anything further attacks. He pressed himself closer, and raised their wrists above their head. Restricting their movement even more, a trick he learned from Thor. "Just stop."  
The person tried to pull their hands away, but Loki just transferred both wrists with one hand, making sure that they couldn't start another round of assault.  
Loki touched his nose, who ever had just slapped him got him pretty good, he seemed to be bleeding again. Even with the moonlight coming in from the window above them, Loki still couldn't see anything, the moonlight was streaming directly into his face. He couldn't see anything but the outline of whoever it was that was in his space.  
Loki scooted closer to the person and conjured up a small ball of light in his hand. He held it up so that that the soft golden light shined down on both him and the other person.  
The girl blinked in the sudden light, and Loki took a sharp breath and backed up as far as he could in the small space, which wasn't very far. The light lit up the girl's eyes and dark hair that framed her face casting strange shadows on her face. She blinked and ducked away from the light and Loki shook himself a little.  
"WHAT ARE-" The girl's hand came up and clamped on his mouth and the back of his head. She shushed him. Loki jerked back again but talked quieter. Yelling at her would not help the situation. "What are you doing here?"  
The girl had turned away from him and didn't seem to hear. She was rustling around in the nook, she struck a match and lit a candle. It's soft light lighting the space up better than the moon or even Loki's ball of shimmering light had. Loki was able to see his alcove; books were scattered everywhere.   
Now this was normally the case, Loki often kept different piles of books in his space, but due to the scuffle with the strange girl the books were now everywhere. No longer in their organized chaos. There was also a plate of food and a water skin that seemed to be leaking. The girl started to gather her things up and started to straighten the books that were all over. The girl still hadn't said anything and she was carefully gathering the books that had been knocked out of their stacks.  
"Just leave those alone," Loki nudged the girls hands away from the books, the girl quickly grabbed Loki's hand and held it up to the light.  
Loki hadn't had the opportunity to really look at his hands since him and Thor got back from fighting earlier. His knuckles were bloody and he had an open cut on of of his hands, bruised and ugly looking Loki pulled his hands out of the girls hands. In response the girl grabbed the candle and held it up to Loki's face.  
She about dropped it when she saw what his face looked like and also when she realized who this person was. Loki's face and tunic were covered in blood from his nose, he had cuts on his cheeks and also one on his forehead. The girl brought up her hand, almost as if she were going to touch him, but she stopped. Her face filled with concern, and Loki looked away annoyed.  
"Just leave those alone, and just leave me alone."  
The girl stood and turned to leave when Loki thought better of his command.   
"No wait, can you get the blood out of my tunic?" The servant girl nodded slowly, Loki stood and took his tunic off and handed it to the girl. Goose bumps rose over Loki's exposed skin, she gingerly took the tunic and held it by the sleeve that wasn't bloody. She looked at the tunic and then back at Loki, eyebrows raised her eyes scanned Loki's chest and arm. "Oh don't look at me like that, not everyone is built like a bull."  
But the servant girl was looking at the bruises that were forming all over his chest. Not Loki's physique.  
"What?"   
She gestured to the bruises forming on Loki's arms and chest, her head cocked to the side asking the a clear question. Her face filled with concern, and Loki looked away annoyed.  
"None of your business, stop staring." The girl immediately looked away, and Loki made an irritation noise. "You're dismissed," he waved his hand. "Leave. And go get me a new shirt, I can't lounge around without one."   
The girl was gone but she had left the candle, and Loki sat back down hurting worse than before. He touched his nose carefully, it had started to trickle a bit, but not the full on stream of blood it had been before. He leaned back against the wall, and looked at the mess inside his alcove.   
The blankets and pillows were everywhere along with the books. Loki started to stack the books back into piles, tidying up a bit. He then noticed that there was an upside down book lying on the wood floor and an upturned ink bottle and a pen next to it. Loki flipped the ink bottle right side up, capped it, and closed the book. He was about to stack it as well, when he noticed that the book was dripping. The book had been destroyed; it was soaked in most of the ink from the bottle.   
"Damn."  
Loki tried to wipe up most of the ink with a blanket, but it was useless. The small book was ruined. Ink had soaked into most of the pages, ruining the text. Idiot girl, who brings an ink bottle and doesn't cap it when they are done? Loki flipped through the book wondering which of his books had been ruined. The little book was probably some kind of priceless religious text that could never be replaced.  
But it wasn't one of Loki's books, it didn't even appear to be one of the library books. From what he could see it was filled with elegant handwritten entries in the Alfheim language; Alfheimlich. Loki knew the language enough from his studies to recognize it and read a little, but most of the entries were gone; unreadable. Erased by the black ink some of the entries were now just blobs on the paper.  
But what Loki could read some of the writing; they seemed to be mostly stories and accounts of what appeared to have happened within a single village. There were also some visible sketches and even watercolors spread throughout the text. The sketches were of people doing everyday activities: cooking, sewing, weaving, a flower in someone's hair. And there were others of people doing things: like walking in the underbrush, a hunting party that raced across on horses, a dance of some sort, a boy drawing back a bow, a forge, a collection of huts.  
The sketches and small paintings were simple and yet carried the meaning of the picture across. The rest of the book was either blank awaiting further stories, or too damaged to read.   
Loki set the notebook carefully on the ground near his feet and rested against the pillows blew out the candle and felt himself drifting off.   
~~~ Loki jerked awake when something fell on him, emerging from a dream of drunks, dark alleys and fights. He grabbed whatever it was that fell on him ready for a fight.  
A shirt, it was a shirt. The mystery girl was back. She stood above him a second candle held up, with her hand cupped around the flame to prevent him from being blinded. She now had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and a bundle in her arms. She had brought his shirt and a fresh pitcher of water along with some bandages and a cloth. The serving girl tossed the bandages at Loki, and set down the pitcher of water down at his feet. The bandages hit him in the head and Loki smiled. He was in a much better mood, now that he had slept and healed a little.  
"Hey, easy there. Injured prince of Asgard here." Loki put the new shirt on his lap and started to dip the cloth into the water and began to wipe his face of the dried blood. The girl waited, for a moment more then turned to leave. "Hey wait, are you the author of this book?"  
The girl nodded her head.  
"Well you're really good, I'm impressed. You can actually tell what the pictures are supposed to be."  
The girl clicked her tongue: pointed at the book and held out her hand, she took a step closer into the nook towards him. "You want the book?" Loki held out the book to the girl, but snatched it away when she reached for it. "Then why don't you just ask for it? Instead of clicking at me. Clicking is rude."  
The girl snorted and waved her hand in a sort of whatever motion turned on her heel and left, leaving Loki with the bandages in his lap and the book still held out in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki eased down into his chair, he was still pretty sore and tender from last night, but it was mostly bruises now. Thor looked like he was aching as well; aching and barely awake. he had walked in and collapsed into his chair. Loki smiled at the thought, he was probably hungover. They were both sore, but it had been fun to go. Once they got back and Loki had had time to clean himself up and went to sleep. Then it had been fun.  
The table was laden with enough food to feed a dozen people but Thor and Loki were the only one's there so far. Frigga and Odin were probably on their way and Loki was not looking forward to the family meal.  
"How'd you sleep last night Thor?"  
Thor moved his arm away from his face and scowled at Loki.  
"I slept well, a little sore. But well." Thor just grunted and put his arm back over his eyes. Loki smiled, Thor was grumpy and needling him would only make it worse. So Loki went right on ahead.  
"Do you have a headache? I couldn't imagine why you would be so upset this morning unless you had a headache."  
"Not in the mood Loki."  
"Oh you're not in the mood. Pity, I thought that we were having fun."  
Thor just glared at Loki from across the table, and Loki just smirked at him. Loki was going to say more, but Frigga entered followed by her entourage which she quickly dismissed and sat at the head of the table. Odin must not have been coming, normally Frigga would sit on the side, but when Odin wouldn't come Frigga sat at the head of the table  
Loki wasn't going to tease Thor with their mother present. Frigga could pick up on even the subtlest of teasing and get to the bottom of it, so Loki stayed quiet. Two of Frigga's ladies maids had stayed to serve the meal; they began to quickly serve the meal to the royal family.  
One of the girls put a plate in front of him and a cup as well. Loki watched her disinterested. It had been a late night and an early morning. She looked up and met Loki's eyes and he got a look at her face. It was the girl from last night! She was dressed in the ladies maid uniform and her hair was in a loose braid, but it was definitely her. Loki's eyes widened in recognition and he opened his mouth to say something but the girl dropped his cup.  
"Ahh!"  
Loki jumped up but water had spilled down his front and the cup rolled onto the floor under the table. The girl dropped immediately and grabbed the cup. When she stood she curtsied and left to get him a new cup. Thor snickered and the other ladies made hurried over to the girl.  
Loki tried to brush off the water but he was simply soaked. He sat back down and the girl came back moments later and put an empty clean cup down and handed Loki a towel. She then stepped back against the wall and was keeping her head down and purposely ignoring Loki  
Now that Loki could see her in the full light he saw that she was indeed a Light Elf, which was unusual. They were normally a reclusive people they didn't often have people who would leave their home. In fact Loki had only seen the Light Elf people's in their homeland in Alfheim. He watched her openly as she served Thor on the other side of the table.  
She had large golden eyes and the willowy and grace of a dancer. She was also thin, very thin; it wasn't the thin like the ladies of the court thin, but skinny like Loki had seen in the streets. Loki rubbed his cheek absentmindedly thinking of last night, she was skinny but strong. Her dark hair was pleated, reaching halfway down her back, instead of loose and flowing it had been last night. Her golden eyes caught the morning sun light when ever she happened to look up.  
Which wasn't often the girl didn't seem to look up hardly at all, she served Frigga and picked up the pitcher of water. Loki held his cup up, and cleared his throat. The girl leapt to attention, coming over to fill his cup with water again.  
"I've still got your book."  
The girl slowly topped off the water, but her hand gripped tighter on the handle in response to Loki's comment.  
"You never asked for it back."  
The girl tipped the pitcher up smartly went back to her post at the wall, totally ignoring the comment. Loki was intrigued; she knew who he was and she knew that he knew who she was. But she was ignoring him. Purposely  
"Loki?" Frigga said pulling him from his train of thought. "Loki, why are you and Thor covered in bruises?"  
This snapped him to attention. Loki looked at Thor. Thor had stopped mid-chew and was looking at Loki with a worried expression on his face. To tease Thor about the fighting was one thing, to tell their mother that they had gone was another matter entirely.  
"Err, Thor?" Loki smiled across the table at Thor. "Why don't you take this question?"  
Thor swallowed and looked at their mother then at Loki again.  
"What do you mean?"  
Thor was trying to go for innocence and Frigga was not buying.  
"I mean why are you both covered in bruises?" Frigga was watching both her sons carefully. They were both looking at each other like they've done something wrong. "Loki looks like he has almost had his nose broken, and you, Thor, you look like you're the one who tried to break it."  
"Mother?"  
"If you two have been fighting I want to know what about."  
Loki and Thor looked at each other, having a silent debate with each other across the table. Frigga dished some food onto her plate; she was willing to wait for them to decide what they wanted to do. If they wanted to tell her the truth or make up some ridiculous story she was going to wait for them to decide.  
"Loki and I were simply wrestling, it got a little out of hand."  
Frigga looked over at Loki who nodded in agreement with Thor. Ridiculous story it was. Frigga sighed and rested her head on her hand. She looked at both Loki and Thor. They were both avidly avoiding her gaze.  
Frigga knew her boys. There was more to the story and since they were both not looking at her it was something that she wouldn't like.  
"You two haven't been fighting with each other have you?" Now Thor and Loki were suddenly very interested in the wall or the table. "You know how I feel about you two going and fighting houses." Frigga rubbed her face again and Loki felt terrible, their mother worried excessively about them and going to fighting houses outside the realm wasn't really the best idea.  
Frigga stood and walked away over to the window and looked out over the terrace. She knew that her sons could handle themselves in a fight. Frigga had even done some of the training with the both of them, but to have them go out and purposely get into a fight was hard to deal with. No mother wanted to have her children come home covered in bruises.  
"Why didn't you say something?" Thor leaned over the table and whispered furiously at Loki.  
"Why DID you say something?" Loki hissed back.  
They both glared at each other and looked at Frigga who was still standing by the window. Loki moved his chair to go over to her, trying to think of something to make her feel better. But there wasn't really anything to say, they went to a fight house against her wishes. Frigga turned and walked back over to the table and looked at the guilty faces of her sons.  
"I have half a mind to make you both go to your training and lessons even with your injuries." Frigga smiled at both Thor smiled back, not quite sure if she was joking or really serious. But Loki grinned at his mother, knowing that she was joking and that she had forgiven them for the most part. "I will excuse you from-"  
"My Queen."  
A young guard stood at attention in the door holding a slip of paper in his hand out to the Queen. Frigga walked over to him they talked for a few moments and Frigga took the paper from him read it and dismissed the guard. He bowed, left, and Frigga sat back down at the head of the table. Her expression was serious, all laughter gone from her face.  
"Mother?"  
Loki half stands trying to decide to either go or let her explain what was happening.  
"I'm fine Loki. You two are both excused from your training for today." Thor and Loki stood to leave, they were both done with their meal. "Don't leave the palace." She looked up at Thor's face and he smiled and nodded. Frigga put her hand on Thor's arm as he walked by. "I mean it Thor, don't leave leave the palace."  
"Yes mother."  
Frigga eyed him and Thor smiled and left. Loki was done with breakfast as well. He stood up and Loki came around and kissed Frigga's cheek.  
"You can't leave either, Loki."  
"I wouldn't dream of it."  
"Just stay within the palace grounds."  
"Of course."  
Loki left and Frigga sat contemplating both of her son's answers. She motioned for the two maids to attend to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki made his way out into the garden; if he wasn't allowed out of the palace. The library, his rooms or the garden were really the only places that Loki had left to go to. Loki didn't feel like lying down in his rooms or running into any of the librarians. He just wanted to go somewhere quiet and where he wouldn't be bothered.  
There was really only one choice but with two options.   
The gardens were separated into two sections; one was courtyards and flower gardens, they were often filled with random people taking walks and couples or little children running around enjoying the cool mornings. Or there was the maze. The maze was big built with stone paths and walls covered in ivy. The maze was considered complicated, it was easier on the outside but once you made your way further in, it became much more difficult.   
But for Loki, who had been running around in it since he was old enough to get away from the nursemaid, it was easy. He had the entire maze mapped out in his head and could make it to the center in 15 minutes. Along the way there were small resting area's, usually situated in a curve or an inlet built into the maze, with a bench and maybe a tree to provide shade. Most people would go to these inlets to get some privacy. Once you got past the outer part with the resting area, the number of people dropped down to just the occasional dedicated person trying to reach the center.  
If Loki made it almost to the center there was a resting area that had a bench and a tree and it was hardly ever used. It was certainly going to be empty and Loki most likely wouldn't be bothered. He had already half decided; he was going to the maze to go lay down, take a nap, and not come back until lunch.  
Loki walked through the gardens, on his way to the maze when he noticed something. There was someone following him. They were following him, but each time that he turned around they were gone, ducking behind bushes or waiting behind the statues. Loki watched them for a second, it must just be a child.   
The palace didn't have much in the way of a nobility population of children. They were mostly the servants children that ran around. They were often let loose to run around as long as they didn't cause trouble; no one really paid them mind. But they followed Loki around constantly.   
He had once shown a crying boy, left behind by his friends, some magic. It had been just a ball of light that bounced around and then Loki had given the boy a sweet out of his pocket, trying to cheer him up. Now they all followed him wanting a magic show and sweets. Loki knew a few of their names and he wasn't annoyed enough by them to chase them away, but the children could be a nuisance at times.   
Loki could probably lose whoever it was in the maze; the children didn't tend to wander past the easier part. Since Loki was going to almost the center it would be easy to lose whoever it was that was following him.  
Loki entered the maze and took an immediate left, then went straight past two branches, took a right. The stone path was wide enough for three people to walk side by side comfortably. The walls rose over Loki's head by a little more than a foot and had ivy climbing up the sides. He made a few more turns and followed the path for a while took another right and then entered the harder part of the maze. The walls narrowed and the paths went from long, sweeping graceful curves to short, hard turns.   
Loki walked a little ways into the maze keeping a lookout for the person who had been following him. He hadn't seen his shadow since he entered the harder part of the maze, the kid had probably stopped as soon as the maze got harder. Most people stopped or turned back once they met the harder part, which is why Loki like walking in this part of the maze.   
Continuing on Loki made his way to the rest area. The stone path gave way to grass inside the little area. A simple white stone bench under a blossoming tree. Quiet, shady, undisturbed.   
Perfect.   
Loki laid down on the grass, stretched out and sighed, ready to go to sleep. It had been a late night before him and Thor had left to go fight. They had limped back an hour or two before sunrise that morning. Loki wanted to take a nape. Except Loki could hear that there was someone right outside the rest area. He could hear them taking their shoes off and resting against the wall and something was thrumming.   
"Will you go away?" The thrumming turned quieter but it didn't stop and whoever it was didn't leave. "If you don't leave." Loki stood prepared to chase whoever the kid was away. "I'll have to come out there and haul you away myself."  
Loki looked out into the maze and the rest of his words died in his throat. It was the serving girl from breakfast; she had been the one who had been following him. She was sitting against the maze wall holding one of those small sewing cross-stitch thing. She stood and curtsied and mild irritation coursed through Loki.  
"Stop following me."  
The serving girl looked down and away, no longer looking him in the eye. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out a note and handed it to Loki. He took it and read it.  
Loki, I sent Lillian to follow you so you wouldn't leave the palace grounds.  
Be nice  
Loki read the note from his mother and looked at the servant girl, Lillian, she smiled up at him blinking her large eyes, innocently. Loki grunted annoyed and shoved the note at Lillian.  
"Just stay out here and be quiet."  
Loki walked back into the grove, laid back down on the grass and closed his eyes. He fidgeted and then settled down. But opened his eyes again, he couldn't sleep or relax knowing that Lillian was just outside; listening to his every move.  
"Could I order you to leave?"  
No answer. Which Loki correctly interpreted as a no.  
"Would it be possible to convince you to go away?"  
Again Lillian gave no answer. He stood and poked his head out of the grove to see if Lillian was even still there. She was. She was sitting with her back against the wall, turned away from Loki.  
"How about I promise that I wont leave?" Lillian jumped and turned back around to look at Loki. She shook her head and shrugged a noncommittal gesture. "No, I wouldn't believe me either." the girl still said nothing. "Are you allowed to speak to me or are you just my nursemaid?"  
This caused her to smile a little, but still nothing.  
"So which is it?"  
Lillian shrugged again and Loki scowled at her. Lillian looked back at him evenly, still not saying anything. She was fidgeting with her fingers but she wasn't saying anything.  
"Fine, I don't care. Do whatever you want."  
Loki walked back into the grove; tired of being awake. He laid back down and put his arms behind his head prepared to sleep. But he couldn't. The feeling that someone was watching Loki was overpowering. He opened his eyes just to check to make sure that there was no one else in the grove. There wasn't, but the thrumming noise was back. Loki groaned.  
He walked out of the grove and sat down next to Lillian.  
"All right, so can you talk with me?"  
Lillian nodded and smiled at him,  
"But you're not." The girls smile stiffened, but stayed on her face. "Why wont you talk with me?"  
Loki was curious. Most of the servants wouldn't avoid an outright question from him, but she...Lillian hadn't said anything. Which was completely out of character for serving girls. Most would love to talk with him, well for the most part they did. He would eventually send then off with a cutting remark and they would glare at him forever more. Loki didn't really care; most of the ladies maids were simpering empty headed idiots.  
He tried again.  
"Why-"  
"Loki." Thor had joined them, he looked more awake and held his hand out to Loki to help him stand. "Mother sent one after you too?" Loki just simply nodded while looking at Lillian. "Well father has sent for us. And he asked that we come alone."  
Thor's comment was directed rather pointedly at Lillian and she nodded her understanding. Loki followed Thor out of the maze and out of the garden as well. Thor seemed to be taking him somewhere specific. They had reached the stables not long after. They walked past several stalls and came to a small gathering of people.  
Their father, Odin, the captain of the guard Korinton, and a couple of captains. They were all gathered around a stall opening for one of the horses. They were talking quietly about something that Loki couldn't see inside. Thor pushed himself through the group to get to their father but Loki held back. Whatever it was, he would see in a moment without shoving people aside. The crowd parted and Loki could see what it was they were gathered around.  
A body.


End file.
